Spongelust
by spongeyman90s
Summary: Join SpongeBob on his quest to become lovers with everyone in Bikini Bottom! NOTE, THIS IS A LEMON, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. M/F, M/M, Includes Spongbob, Sandy, Squidward, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, and Gary! Includes content not for the non-lover at heart! I hope you all enjoy, please leave comments and criticism!
1. Chapter 1 - Squid's Day Off

It was a beautiful summer day in Bikini Bottom, and Spongebob had finally worked the three-hundred sixty four days to earn his one day off. The sky was a clear blue, showcasing the beauty of the colorful flower like clouds that hung above. Spongebob knew this would be the perfect day for what he had been planning for years. "I'll be back soon Gary!" Spongebob yelled to his pet snail. "Meow." Gary responded.

Spongebob walked out of his house and breathed in the fresh summer air. "Ah, lilac." Spongebob said, looking over at Squidward's carefully tended flowers. He walked over to the front of Squidward's house and knocked.

Squidward, annoyed as usual when somebody disturbed him in his home, flung open the door. He looked down and saw Spongebob, and his normal expression immediately transformed into a frown. "What do you want now, Spongebob?" Squidward asked.

"Squidward, I just wanted to say I-I'm sorry for annoying so much this year, and I wanted to make it up to you." Spongebob responded, with a serious look on his face.

Squidward never saw Spongebob with this kind of behavior before, so he believed that his intentions were true, and let Spongebob into his house. Squidward motioned for Squidward to sit on his couch, in which he carefully did. Squidward settled next to him.

"So what is it you are going to do, Spongebob?" Squidward asked curiously.

Without any warning, Spongebob immediately ripped off all of his clothes exposing his naked sea-sponge body. His spongy member longed for Squidward. He quickly pinned Squidward down on the couch with amazing forced, and before Squidward could to anything, Spongebob quickly inserted his soft stick into Squidward's beautiful hole. Squidward moaned as he felt the impact of the spongy length go deeper and deeper inside of him.

"Spongebo-o-ooob" Squidward moaned as he felt his virginity being taken. He would have never thought that his first time would be with Spongebob.

"Bahahahaha" Spongebob laughed in pleasure. "How do you like that Squid?" "Oh Neptune Spongebob, this is great!" Squidward moaned and he felt the warm feeling of Spongebob inside of him pulsate through his body.

Every thrust was more powerful than the last, and Spongebob started a steady rhythm of in and out of Squidward. After a few minutes the soft spongy member had reached full length, and was as hard as Patrick's rock. At that point Squidward was drooling and muttering incomprehensible gibberish. Spongebob picked up his speed as he felt his orgasm fast approaching. "Oh-oh Neptune Spongebob, fill me up now!" Squidward screamed as Spongebob nodded. After a few thrusts, Spongebob slammed his member deep inside of Squidward and shot his viscous, creamy seed inside of Squidward, filling him up and making Squidward a living water fountain. After a few seconds, Spongebob removed himself out of Squidward and looked at him in the eyes.

"Did I make it up to you, Squidy?" Spongebob asked in sexy tone. "Oh yes, Spongebob my dear, you did. And I love you." Squidward confessed.

"Me too." Spongebob replied, locking lips with Squidward and french kissing him.

Squidward and Spongebob knew that they weren't just neighbors anymore, but they were lovers that would be doing what they just did for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sea Star Shenanigans

The next day Spongebob arrived at Squidward's house, just as the day before. He decided to make things a little more interesting by bring Patrick along.

Squidward opened the door of his home, and was startled at first. "Uh, Spongebob, why did you bring Patrick along?" Squidward asked with a mixture of curiosity and fear on his face.

"Oh, you'll see." Spongebob said, winking at his new boyfriend.

Patrick, Spongebob, and Squidward entered into Squidward's living room, walked through it, and through through his hallway into his bedroom. They all softly laid on the bed next to each other.

Patrick said to Squidward: "I'm uh-I uh uh-um am sorry for annoying you and now I want-t-to fuck you to make it up to you." Patrick said nervously.

"Oh yes, please my dear, do so indeed." Squidward replied in a sexy tone. Squidward took off his shirt while Patrick and Spongebob took off their clothes.

Once they were all naked, the sexy fun-time began.

Patrick immediately was erect, and proceeded to shove his eight inch penis into Squidward's mouth and started to thrust deep into his throat, almost making Squidward throw up. But Squidward wanted the star-fish seed deep inside him, so he took like a champ. Spongebob on the other hand, had lubricated his hand with saliva and started to finger Squidward's rectum.

Squidward gurgled as loads of pre shot down his throat into his stomach. The warm milky feeling in his throat felt so good him to him, as well as the anal pleasure. Spongebob, after a few minutes of fingering, decided to take it to the next level, and shoved both of his hands up Squidward. Squidward groaned as Spongebob began to fist-fuck him in his rectum.

Tears of joy were all over Squidward's face. He was in a state of pleasure never of the likes felt before. "Oh Neptune, yes." He thought, before he saw what was about to happen, and closed his eyes.

Patrick's swollen penis thrust harder and harder until he was on the brink of orgasm. "Oh-oh oh! Spongebob, I'm about to shoot my sticky!" Patrick grunted as he gave one last giant thrust.

Patrick shot three gallons of sticky starfish semen into Squidward's stomach, making overflow out of his mouth and his asshole, shooting Spongebob's fists out of Squidward. After this, Spongebob started to drink from Squidward's now active anal bubbler.

Once the overflowing, had stopped, Squidward had become a big, fat boy, around 500 pounds due to the amount of cum inside of him. Squidward then proceeded to swallow Spongebob and Patrick, to let them bask in his warm semen filled stomach.

"Thanks boys, now you get to enjoy the hot tub." Squidward winked, rubbing his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3 - Krabby Time and Snail Love

After the fun time, the three lovers decided to go to stop by Mr. Krabs' house for an unscheduled visit. Spongebob was happy that he was going to see his boss, who he secretly had a crush on. This was Spongebob's chance to show that gay relationships were good.

Spongebob's knocked Mr. Krabs' door, and Mr Krabs' swung it open. Mr Krabs looked at his employee and smiled. "Hello Sponge-me-Boy! What'ya doing at my place, and why is Squidward and Patrick with ya?"

"I came to ask you something important, and I needed them to help me" Spongebob replied, as he entered Mr. Krabs' house with Squidward and Patrick following him. They all sat down in Mr. Krabs' kitchen and his bar. Mr. Krabs gave them all something to drink. "Now, what is the question you want to me mah boy?" Mr. Krabs rasped.

"Well Mr. Krabs, the truth is I love you! And I love Squidward and Patrick too, and we want you to have sex with us and become a boyfriend." Spongebob squealed.

"No me boy, I can't, I ain't gay!" Mr. Krabs responded. Although Spongebob was denied, he knew that could get what him, Patrick, and Squidward wanted. Quickly, Squidward jumped over the bar and opened the refrigerator."

"Mr. Squidward what are y-!" Mr. Krabs yelled before being pushed in the the refrigerator by Patrick. Before Mr. Krabs could yell for Pearl for help, he was gagged with Spongebob's underwear." The boys all undressed and started to rub their cocks against each other. Mr. Krabs could only stare as they mixed their pre-cum with each other, with spicy and sweet scenes filling the air.

They then all shoved their lubricated penises inside of Mr. Krabs, and started fucking him hard. Mr. Krabs cried, feeling his heterosexual melt away as he embraced his new gay feeling, and he started to french kiss his new lovers. As their dicks grew larger, their power grew stronger as they starting fucking inside of his stomach. The three boys felt the stomach acid starting to disintegrate their penises. But before it could, they thrusted it backup through Mr. Krabs throat, making him vomit. Thrust after thrust, the semen was almost there, in the stomach womb.

Mr. Krabs through his vomiting managed to sputter, "Now me boyos, make me your bitch!" With his command being accepted, they all smashed their penises deep into Mr. Krabs stomach, and shot their beautiful loads into Krabs. It mixed in a crescendo of colors and stickiness as Mr. Krabs became a big boy just like Squidward. Mr. Krabs then quickly shot out their penises with a push of his prostate muscles. He felt so warm and good thanks to his new boyfriends.

Mr. Krabs had to repay the favor, so what he did next was what Spongebob had always longed for. One by one, Mr. Krabs put his crusty prostate in Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward's mouth, and let out a creamy mix of semen and other bits from his hole. They all savored the flavor of their love as they each swallowed the nutrition whole. "Neptune, thank you." Mr. Krabs said, and he shoved the three other boys on his cock and starting fuck them. His cock ripped their assholes into one giant one, so he could fuck them all at the same time. Mr. Krabs fucked them all they way up their throats, and after he finally came, they drowned on Krabs' cum. As Mr. Krabs put their corpses down in the refrigerator, he sighed. Never would he have sex like that again.

After a week in the refrigerator, Mr. Krabs decided that he should resurrect his three lovers from the dead. He brought the boys to Neptune, and told him that they died while making love to him. Neptune was touched, and immediately brought them back to life.

"Thanks Mr. Krabs, we'll see you in a few weeks!" Spongebob said to Mr. Krabs, knowing what they would do to Sandy in due time. But for now, everyone needed some time to relax before the big event.

Later that evening after Spongebob came home, Gary was lying in Spongebob's lap as they watched their favorite movie, "The Adventure of Finfuk". Gary had secretly had a crush on his owner since he first saw him, but he never thought of telling Spongebob because of the reaction he feared of getting.

Although, after Spongebob's affairs with different men, Gary's confidence was increased and he finally got the courage to ask him.

Gary looked at Spongebob and muttered softly. Spongebob looked down at Gary. "What is it Garebear?" Spongebob asked curiously. Gary's heart beated faster than it had ever had before.

"Meow meow, meow meow meow!" Gary exclaimed. "Huh! Gary, y-you love me!?" Spongebob screamed. Gary nodded, fearing the anger of Spongebob was about to be upon them. Gary winced for a few seconds, but opened his eyes to see that Spongebob was taking off his clothes.

Gary smiled, knowing that he would finally be able to do what he always wanted to do. Spongebob picked up Gary, and put his penis inside of his and started to fuck him. "Meow, meow, meow!" Gary moaned in pure ecstasy, as Spongebob made love to his snail.

"Oh Gary, oh, oh!" Spongebob screamed sexily because of the slimy texture gripping his spongy cock as he went in and out. Gary felt jelly-like in the inside, and it felt like his cock was sealed in slimy vacuum. He moaned as he fucked Gary harder and harder.

"Alright Garebear, are you ready!" Spongebob asked happily. "Meow, meow!" Gary exclaimed, with drool spilling out of his mouth.

Spongebob did what was commanded, and shot his load right inside of Gary. Gary felt his insides warm up as the cum filled him up.

After the sex had been finished, they both laid on the couch together and finished the movie, as Gary gave him numerous hickeys on his penis.


	4. Chapter 4 - Fun at the Treedome

A few weeks later…

* * *

Spongebob was finally on the last step of his plan of love. He wanted his first crush, Sandy to be part of the relationship Krabs, Squidward, Gary, and Patrick were in with him. "Come on guys, follow me!" Spongebob exclaimed as they followed him to Sandy's treedome.

When they finally arrived at the treedome, Spongebob knocked on Sandy's door, "Sandy it's me!" "Come in Spongebob!" Sandy exclaimed from the inside, not knowing that the others were with him.

Before Sandy could to react what was going to happen, the door flung open and Sandy was tackled by the wonderful boys. Patrick then punched Sandy in the head and knocked her out.

Quickly, the boys tied her to her tree home. When she awoke, the four men and Gary were fucking her in the ass and in her pussy, two for each hole, while Gary fucked Sandy in the mouth. Sandy laughed, "Gollee, I've always wanted a Texan Dual Bull Fuckin', but I'd never imagine you guys would now how to do it!"

Spongebob winked at Sandy as the boys continued fucking her. As Spongebob and Squidward's cocks swoshed inside of Sandy's pussy, she moaned as she thought of their pungent cum filling her. Patrick and Krabs were ramming their hard cocks in Sandy's ass, tearing it open wider and wider as she screamed in agony and pleasure.

"Boys oh boys, oh oh!" She screamed as the cocks met her her womb. Patrick and Krabs had fucked her so hard that their was a hole now through her rectum into her pussy passage. She moaned as blood sprayed out of her ass. "Ah, ah yes!" Gary meowed as he shoved his snaily cock further and further down Sandy's throat, lubricating it with his slimy cum.

"Should we pick it up, mah boy?" Mr. Krabs asked, looking at Spongebob. "Yeah, my love!" Spongebob screamed, with a smile on his face.

The cocks touched and rammed into each other with every thrust, making them bleed and become bruised. The pleasure was immense for everyone involved. Spongebob quickly started giving Sandy hickeys as he neared his orgasm.

Every knew and did it, with Sandy release her pussy heat energy into their cocks, and they all ejactulated into her. They filled her good, making her a beautiful, chubby squirrel.

They all laid on top of Sandy after they were done filling her, making sure their seed was plugged inside.

A couple of days later, Sandy was in the hospital with her boyfriends when she learned that she was pregnant with over twenty five millions children. Sandy smiled, knowing that the boys would fulfill their roles as daddies. Too bad they didn't and dumped her once she gave birth. She was only a cum bucket to them.

Once they grew up and were adults, the men used them as sex slaves for all eternity. Spongebob had finally reached his dream, being in a relationship with his best friends Gary and Patrick, his boss Mr. Krabs, and his neighbor Squidward.


	5. Chapter 5 - One Month Later

-One Month Later-

It was another beautiful day in Bikini Bottom, and SpongeBob was in his office putting the finishing touches his memoir, Spongelust. "Ah, so beautiful." He said, content with his writings, "But, what I need to do is write an epilogue, but I can't come up with one!"

The yellow sponge was in an odd state of writer's block. He had just spent the last week masterfully crafting his story of sexual encounters, and now he couldn't even put his current thoughts in words. "How pathetic!" he yelled out loud. Tears began to flow from his eyes, realizing how much of an idiot he was for not being able to put his thoughts on paper.

"What is wrong my dear?" a voice in the doorway spoke to the sexy-Bob. SpongeBob looked behind his chair and saw Squidward and Gary with a dildo in the doorway, "Do you need me to clear your head? Maybe it will make you be able to focus." "Meow!" Gary added.

"Oh boys, please, take me!" SpongeBob screamed, blushing at the sight of his lovers. He quickly jumped out his chair and picked up his two lovers, running into his bedroom. He spent no time getting undressed, and threw his clothes and Gary and Squidward onto the bed.

Gary and Squidward quickly began to pleasure themselves as SpongeBob climbed onto the bed. Once he was finally on it, his boys were nice and juicy for his sexually pleasures. Gary slithered onto SpongeBob's cock and wrapped himself around, softly tugging on it. "Oh Neptune, Gary!" SpongeBob moaned, his tiny sponge-cock increasing in length. Not before long, SpongeBob's love was a sight to behold, a massive 12 inches.

"Oh Gary, suck it please!" SpongeBob begged. Gary smiled, and quickly stuck his lover's cock into his snaily mouth. Slimy snail slime enveloped SpongeBob's cock, and mixed with the newly came out pre made him feel so damn delicious! "~Meow-ow-w!" Gary meowed, the semen quickly rushing into his throat made him feel great.

"Let me get on this action!" Squidward finally screamed, coming onto SpongeBob's face. He quickly shoved the dildo into SpongeBob's eye socket, and his cock into Gary's small shell. The boys began a steady rhythm, with Gary taking Sponge and Squid's length and Sponge taking Squid's dildo in his eye. Sponge's eye began to bleed quickly as the dildo penetrated his brain. Gary coughed up semen as his throat began to overflow!

"Oh Neptune, oh Neptune yes!" they all yelled, SpongeBob came into Gary, his body expanding to the length of python. Squid ward's dildo plunged through SpongeBob's head, ripping him into pieces and sending brain matter everywhere. Blood stained the mattress. "Well Gary, we really helped him clear his mind, didn't we?" Squidward smiled. "MEOW!" Gary roared in approval, swallowing Squidward and SpongeBob's corpse whole. Gary burped as he felt Squidward digesting inside of him. Soon SpongeBob's body would be restored using Squidward's flesh, and he could finally finish his story!


	6. Chapter 6 - Digital Epic (Part One)

One Year Later

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Bikini Bottom as Spongebob was tending to Squidward's garden. He had just picked up more lilacs for his boyfriend Squidward and now was planting them since Squidward was taking one of his usual beauty naps.

Spongebob wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Fwoo-I could go for some lemonade." Spongebob sputtered out of his dry mouth. He got up out of the sand and started to walk back to his house to get a drink, when suddenly, a portal appeared in front of him.

"Wh-what is this?!" Spongebob exclaimed out loud. He had never seen anything like this before in his entire life. Suddenly, a blue vortex of energy grabbed Spongebob and sucked him into the portal. Spongebob screamed in fear as he starting falling through a dimension of spiraling blue and black clouds. Before he could he even really process what was going on, he blacked out.

* * *

When Spongebob awoke, he was not in Bikini Bottom anymore. He wasn't even underwater anymore. He rubbed as eyes as he took in his surroundings. At first he thought where he was was normal. It looked like a normal forest, with dirt and trees surrounding him. Thick brush was weaved in between the trees on the ground, filled with different kinds of smaller plants and berries.

Then Spongebob looked up and he knew he wasn't on the same planet anymore. The sky was filled with indescribable amounts of colorful squares, moving in random directions between the clouds. Spongebob's mouth dropped as he realized he wasn't anywhere near his home, and started screaming. He started running in a circle in a panic, spilling his Spongy tears all over the ground. "How am I going get home?" he thought.

Suddenly, he heard voices coming from his right side. He quickly stopped his crying and hid behind a tree. What came out from the direction the voices were from surprised him.

He saw a young man with spiky brown hair appear from behind another tree with an orange dinosaur-like creature following him.

Spongebob appeared from behind the tree in front of them. Startled, the two stepped away from the giant sponge. "Hello, my name is Spongebob Squarepants! Do you know where Bikini Bottom is?"

The two look at each other in confusion and looked back at Spongebob. "Uh, whatever place you are looking for, it is not real. Are you a Digimon?"

Spongebob widened his eyes, "What is a Digimon?"

The man pointed at the dinosaur creature next to him. "That is a Digimon," the boy said, "and his name is Agumon."

"Nice to meet ya!" Agumon said enthusiastically, shaking hands tightly with Spongebob. "I haven't seen anyone like you before!"

"Likewise!" Spongebob laughed. "And, uh-what is your name?" Spongebob said, looking at the young man. "My name is Tai Kamiya" Tai replied. "And you are in a place known as the Digital World where Digimon, Digital Monsters, are the main species that habitat this world."

Suddenly there was a huge crashing noise. Tai and Agumon both knew what was happening. "Hurry!" Agumon said to Spongebob frantically, "Once we get to place that is safe, we can explain everything a lot more.

The three started running through the forest, all heading towards the destination that would change everyone.


	7. Chapter 7 - Digital Epic (Part Two)

As they ran through the forest, the green streaks raced through the their eyes. As their paces increased, their breathing became heavier. A mix of adrenaline and anxiety filled Spongebob as he ran, a feeling he had never felt before. After what it seemed like ages, the three arrived in front of a wooden cottage in the heart of the forest. The noise that made them run was no long audible.

"I-I think we are safe for now." Tai panted, looking at the yellow sea sponge and Agumon. "Let's get ourselves inside before we get ourselves into anymore trouble. They all walked up the steps on the porch, and entered the house through a worn, wooden door.

The house was decorated in red velvet furniture. It was truly a marvelous site. Tai motioned for Agumon and Spongebob to sit on the couch in the living room, in which they did. Tai sit across from them on a soft, lounge chair.

"So, can you explain now in detail where I am?" Spongebob asked, in which Tai and Agumon nodded. "The Digital World is a parallel universe to Earth that was made from computer data originating in Earth's communications networks that is directly connected to Earth." Tai started. "Like our world, life exists here in the Digital World. Instead of humans and animals being present, there are the Digimon."

"So Digimon are creatures that are like us, but just look different and live in this world?" Spongebob asked. Agumon nodded.

"However, Digimon can use special powers and change their forms and become more powerful." Agumon began. "Each Digimon is connected to a person in your universe." "When those partners unite, they can harness incredible power through their friendship."

"Huh, interesting." Spongebob said. "But since I'm guessing you are from my universe, Tai, how do I get home?"

"That is the problem." Tai said, "Me and my friends were separated and the portal back to our universe is being controlled by an evil being, which was the thing that made that loud noise." "The only way to beat him is if we can find all our friends and use all of our power together."

"Well then, you guys got lucky." Spongebob said. "I can find your friends in less than thirty minutes."

"How!?" Agumon and Tai exclaimed.

Well, if you guys have sex with me, you can fill me with your semen. I'm a sponge so I can expand into a large size using the cum, and your friends will be able to see me. I can tell them where you are and they can com here.

"Sweet!" Agumon said, "So let's do it!"

Agumon walked over to Spongebob and unbuttoned his pants and shirt while Spongebob took off his belt, shoes, and socks. Agumon began rubbing his crotch as he leaned into Spongebob for a kiss. Spongebob opened his mouth as he felt Agumon's tongue slip into him. Their tongues began to mix their saliva together as Agumon's penis started to emerge from his opening. Spongebob began to stroke Agumon's cock with his left hand and then rub his own cock with his right hand. As they jerked off, loads of pre-cum started seeping out of their tips, lubricating their cocks for later. "Ah!" Agumon grunted as he felt Spongebob push his cock against his. They began thrusting against each other as they continued their deep, passionate french kiss.

Tai on the other hand was also getting ready for Spongebob. He was stroking his cock like a madman, getting to full length in less than ten seconds. The sexy site in front of him was too much for him. "Oh God, yes." Tai murmured as he watched the two cocks in front of him slam into each other. His cock was rock hard, at a staggering eight inches, covered in pre like the other two's.

"Are we re-eady to f-fill?" Agumon staggered through his kiss. "Yeah, let's do it!" Spongebob exclaimed pulling out of the kiss and the penis grinding. He got down on all fours on the couch, and Agumon mounted him. "I'm pretty hard, so this might hurt." Agumon warned Spongebob. "It's alright Agumon, drill me!" Spongebob commanded. Agumon did what he was told enthusiastically, sticking his twelve inch dino-cock into Spongebob. Spongebob screamed in pain and ecstasy as the man pole was stuck into his ass. "Thank God for the lube, or that would of REALLY hurt bad." Spongebob thought as Agumon began to thrust deep into him. Agumon grunted as his cock began to go in an out of Spongebob's asshole. Spongebob was now drooling as Agumon pounded him in his asshole. Agumon moaned as he could feel his cock sink into the vacuum of Spongebob's colon. "Oh God, you feel so good!" Agumon screamed as he began to thrust faster and faster, now in a steady rhythm.

Tai couldn't take it anymore, and ran over to the couch, sticking his cock into Spongebob's mouth and shoving it in. Spongebob saliva coated Tai's pre-lubed cock as it lodged down Spongebob's throat. The two boys thrusted into Spongebob harder and harder every second. The pleasure was so immense that Agumon began kissing Tai. "Mmmm-I love you Taichi!" Agumon murmured through their kiss. "I love you too." Tai responded, thrusting even harder into Spongebob.

Finally, after minutes of intercourse, the two partners were finally approaching their orgasm. "You ready Spongebob?" Agumon asked. "Y-yy-yes." Spongebob staggered through thrusts of penis down his throat. "A-ll right! Here we go!" Tai and Agumon screamed as they thrusted their last thrusts into Spongebob. Finally, seed blasted out Agumon's cock as it filled Spongebob's ass, and also Tai's as it filled Spongebob's throat. Spongebob shot his own load down on the floor. Everyone moaned as ecstasy as they felt each other orgasm, and felt as Spongebob expanded.

Spongebob expanded to the size of twenty skyscrapers combined as he rose with the two boys up into the sky, cum leaking from him. Agumon and Tai laid on top of Spongebob as he saw all of Tai's friends. Once their friends were together, they then had a massive orgy and used their sexual power to defeat the evil force. The boys said goodbye together and went back to their separate universes. Once home,Agumon and Tai embraced each other. Thanks to the yellow sponge, they didn't just find their friends, but they had become soulmates.


	8. Chapter 8 - Sandy's Revenge

"It was a cold night in the town of Bikini Bottom, and SpongeBob had been his enjoying his day quite nicely. He had just worked a full 12-hour shift at the Krusty Krab, and had just fucked his pet snail Gary and his best friend Squidward for the four-billionth time. SpongeBob was now slumped onto the couch with Gary watching some mindless TV. "Ah-Garebear, life can't get better than this, can it?" Before the snail could respond, SpongeBob's front door exploded, breaking through his TV and landing right in front of him. SpongeBob looked up to see the cum-bucket that he had trashed so long ago, Sandy Cheeks.

SpongeBob twisted his foot in place on the floor, sweat bulging out of his yellow spongy-skin. "Oh, hey Sandy. L-long time n-no see, huh? What are you doing h-here?" "Oh yes Mr. SquarePants, long time no see indeed." The squirrel replied with a wild tooth grin. "It's time to give you my revenge, for what you and your friends did to me so long ago!" Before SpongeBob could reply, Sandy lunged at the Sponge, pinning him to the floor.

Gary growled and tried biting Sandy, but Sandy quickly pulled the Sea Snail out of his shell and beat him to a pulp. His remains splattered all over SpongeBob's horrified face. "GARY!" SpongeBob screamed, crying hysterically at the atrocity Sandy was committing. Sandy quickly reached into SpongeBob's throat and ripped out his vocal chords so he could not speak anymore. The squirrel then shoved Gary's corpse into SpongeBob's throat in its place, making him choke. Sandy quickly reached into her back pocket and grabbed a Desert Eagle, and cocked it into SpongeBob's throat.

"Any last words?"/p

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 _ ***Bang***_

* * *

SpongeBob and Gary's brain matter and body parts were quickly cleaned up by Sandy. She giggled at the fact that the people who used her as an cum bucket were finally dead. Sandy quickly incinerated their bodies into ashes with a flamethrower at her tree dome and mixed them into a cup of hot-seanut tea, and vored their carbon remains into herself. "That was delish!" She said, satisfied that she had done right./p


	9. Chapter 9 - Night at the Treedome

It was a cold, winters night in Bikini Bottom, and Mr. Eugene H. Krabs had just locked up the Krusty Krab after a successful business day. The old crustacean sighed, and rubbed his red, crooked backside. "Well, time for me to get home and have a good night's rest." Krabs muttered to himself, "This shop is a whole lotta work, but it's worth it for the booty I get in me pockets.

Krabs began his twenty minute walk to his anchor shaped house. However, before Krabs could even leave the property of the Krusty Krab, he was ambushed by an unknown figure. "Hey, whatcha-!" Krabs yelped before being knocked out. Krabs fell to the sandy ground, eyes closed and saliva dripping out of his mouth. The mysterious figure that ambushed him heavily took a couple of breaths, before picking up Krabs and dragging him to their destination.

* * *

When Krabs came to he immediately looked around frantically. Sweat began to drip down his red body like waves at the Goo Lagoon, and he began to convulse in his seat. Krabs could not move however, since he was tied down with a thick rope. He struggled, but after a good minute he let himself relax in his captivity. He finally had the right mindset to look around and observe where he was, and his mouth fell to the floor when he realized where he was.

"Surprised, ain't ya!" the mysterious figure said, walking into the light from the darkness of the treedome. It was Sandy Cheeks. "Ms. Cheeks, what do you think yer doin' kidnappin' me in the middle of the night!" Eugene yelled, spit flying on Sandy's face. Sandy grinned, wiping the saliva from her fur. "Oh, you darn reckon know why I brought you here, you saw the news I reckon?"

Krabs eyes widened, remembering the scene at Conch Drive, police scouting out the crime scene and finally finding the deceased remains of SpongeBob and Gary. Krabs had gotten on the scene as soon as he saw the story, breaking down at the sight of his lover's remains.

"So this is about the lust of the Sponge, ay? About that gang bang? I thought you liked it?" Krabs grimaced at the mammal standing inches in front of him. She quickly lunged at him, cutting the ropes off of Krabs and pinning him against the wall.

"It's what you did after, you sorry yellowed eyed bildrat!" the squirrel screamed, pulling out a karambit out of her underwear. "You thought you could just dump and pretend it was nothin'? Well, if you mess with the bull, you get the horns Eugene!"

She spent no time cutting through Krabs' shell and opening his fragile, soft body to the oxygen filled air of the treedome. She began to stab Krabs, making sure each impact went deeper and deeper. When she was done with, she took Krabs and brought him to the blender, just like she had done to Spongebob and Gary, and then proceeded to make a protein shake and drink him up.

"Well, that solves my protein deficiency problem!" she giggled manically, allowing to take pleasure that another one of her abusers was finished.


	10. Chapter 10 - Fate

It had been a week since Mr. Eugene H. Krabs had been killed by Sandy Cheeks, and two weeks since SpongeBob Squarepants and Gary were also killed by Ms. Cheeks. Their "corpses" had been discovered inside of the residences in the form of fecal matter. Bikini Bottom was in a state of mourning for the three, and a large-scale police investigation had been open to find the perpetrator of the crimes, but the fecal matter could not be linked to anyone in town (thanks to the low IQ of the town's residents). The investigation was quickly stopped and things in Bikini Bottom returned to normal.

As she saw a news bulletin about the investigation's closure, Mrs. Cheeks knew that she could begin the final phase of her extermination plan, and prepared quickly for the assault on Conch Drive. At the same time Mr. Squidward Tentacles stood quietly in the complete darkness of his once lively home.

All of his lavish furniture and pleasantries had been sold off to interested sellers so he could prepare for the coming assault to him and his boyfriend Patrick Star's life. Massive amounts of ammunition and weapons of all degrees and calibers rested on the floor of the once filled living room. Patrick gave his boyfriend a sloppy kiss before picking up some of the weapons and ammo and hiding in the upstairs bedroom as Squidward had told him to do previously. Squidward got the rest of the supplies and laid silent in the kitchen, waiting.

An explosion broke down Squidward's door, and Sandy quickly ran in naked with a snorkel mask on his face. She knew this was suicide mission and didn't bother with her suit, relying on her breath holding skills she had been practicing for the past decade. She could last about thirty minutes, but she only needed three. Sandy quickly lunged over the kitchen counter, and before Squidward could fire his semi-automatic, Sandy slapped it out of his hand and put a glock into his throat. "REVENGE!" she screamed before pulling the trigger.

Squidward's brain splattered all over the kitchen floor, and Sandy smiled before she realized something. Squidward's broken face was also smiling. She had failed to realize the pressure sensitive detonators surrounding her that had been activated by her killing of the octopus.

Sandy was filled with tears as she realized that she would not reach justice for her terrible rape because she would be unable to kill Patrick. However, before the detonators went off they stopped, which gave Sandy a new sense of hope. That was before Patrick fired a rocket through the upstairs floor directly into Sandy, exploding the home and blowing them both to pieces.

It wasn't long before police and Bikini Bottomites had arrived at the flaming wreckage of the home. A single piece of paper was found at the scene by officers, written by Squidward Tentacles himself that read.

"Fuck you bitch Cheeks, we win and you lose. Suck my octo-cock!" -Squidward "The Bitch Fucker" Tentacles


End file.
